Star Dust
by StarlightSong567
Summary: Star Dust is the new pony in Ponyville, but with a mysterious past. She'll make new friends, meet ponies you might know, and maybe make a new home.
1. Chapter 1

Star Dust

By: Starlight_Song567

[Author's Note: These events happen after the first encounter with Starlight Glimmer but before the season 5 finale]

 **Chapter 1**

As Star Dust exited the Friendship Express, she took a deep breath. 'This is your new life now' she thought, 'You're safe'. The navy blue unicorn swiftly crossed the station, she noted all the ponies bustling around, talking and checking their bags. Star Dust looked at the Ponyville brochure in the train station office. Her mouth watered as she looked over all the wonderful restaurants. She finally decided on a place called Sugar Cube Corner. Star Dust soon began her trek to the bakery.

Her golden and brown mane swished in the wind, for the pegasi of the town were making a storm to water the plants of the small town of Ponyville. A big gust of wind, however, knocked Star Dust of her feet! Her bag (and everything in it) spilled out on the ground. Star Dust used her magic to gather most of her belongings except her favorite Starswirl the Bearded scroll, which swished out of her grasp.

"Oh no!" she cried as the scroll blew across the busy street. As Star watched with dismay, the scroll blew across the street and straight on a young filly's face.

"Hey!" the small Pegasus yelped in shock as she tore off the paper and threw it on the street.

"Wait!" Star Dust tried to shout but was drowned out by the sound of rushing hooves on the paved street. Star ran across the street dodging busy shoppers and closing vendors alike. She came to the young filly, only to see her beloved scroll stomped on by a big red stallion with short orange hair.

Star Dust collapsed to her haunches, tears welling in her eyes.

"Uh Oh," a voice said behind her, "was that your scroll Miss?"

Star Dust looked behind her. The filly she had watched across the street was now looking at her with concern. The young Pegasus was a burnt shade of orange and she possessed short magenta hair.

Star Dust sniffed and simply replied "Yeah"

"Oh, well then I'm really sorry about that-"

"Scootaloo!"

Both Star and the orange filly turned toward the high-pitched country accented voice. Two more fillies were coming toward them. Now that they were closer Star Dust saw that one was a unicorn and the other an earth pony. She also noticed that the earth pony was wearing a giant bow. Star was surprised at the two walking together. After all in her native home of Canterlot no unicorn would be seen with those "smelly and uncivilized" earth ponies. But, with Star sighing at the thought, it's been a long time since she's been in Canterlot.

"Scootaloo! Where have you been?!" angrily shouted the earth pony at the now presumed Scootaloo,"Sweetie Belle and I have been waiting for you at the clubhouse for hours!"

"Well, needed me to finish some work that I never did and I got stopped on the way by a flying scroll." Replied Scootaloo hotly.

"Umm guys… who is that?" asked the unicorn, gesturing to Star Dust. She had a pearl white coat, and a purple and pink mane.

"Don't be rude Sweetie Belle," said Scootaloo, "this is the pony who owned the scroll before I accidentally wrecked it."

"Hmm…," the bright yellow, red maned earth pony began searching Star with suspicion," I haven't seen you around before"

"Applebloom! It's not her fault I threw her scroll into the street!" said a guilty Scootaloo. Suddenly, struck with an idea she began whispering to Sweetie Belle and Applebloom. Star Dust began using a levitating spell to pick up her stuff.

"First of all, I'm really sorry about your scroll." began Scootaloo when she finally finished speaking with her friends," Second, to pay you back, we're going to stop by Twilight's place to see if there's anything she can do."

"Are you sure?" Star asked, unsure these fillies' parents would be ok with their daughters walking around with a stranger.

"Of course we are, we go to Twilight's place all the time." Bragged Scootaloo, even puffing her small chest a little bit..

"Oh yeah, what's your name anyway?" asked Sweetie Belle as they started their trek to this so called "Twilight's place".

"Star Dust" she said, "but you can call me Star."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Star Dust trotted briskly down the paved street with the three fillies, she learned that they had just earned their cutie marks. Apparently, as Sweetie Belle explained, they had gotten their look alike cutie marks by helping the school bully do the right thing.

"Wow," Star Dust marveled. "I've never seen _three_ ponies get the same cutie mark before."

"Yeah… they're pretty great," remarked Scootaloo proudly, even puffing her chest out a little.

Soon their brisk trot turned into a near gallop as the first of many drops of rain began to fall. After about five minutes they came upon the most glorious thing Star had ever seen since her journey through Equestria.

A large crystal castle stood before her. Shaped like a tree, the building had glimmering golden rooftops and beautiful purple walls. And at the very top there was a sparkling star that looked very familiar…

"Come on!" Sweetie Belle shouted over the storm that was gradually picking up. "My sister should be in there right now." They were all soaked to the bone, so Star Dust was more than happy to pick up speed as the three wet fillies continued running as fast as their little legs would take them.

As they neared the castle, it grew larger and larger, and the words the young unicorn had said hit her. Maybe Sweetie Belle's sister was a servant to whatever noble lived in that beautiful palace. Or perhaps the filly's sister _was_ the noble. But how could there be any nobles in a small town like Ponyville? All these thoughts swirled in Star Dust's head when the fillies abruptly stopped in front of the enormous castle.

Applebloom very casually knocked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A moment later the door creaked inward, but Star did not see a pony holding it open. What she saw was a dragon.

"Eeek!" Star Dust yelped as she tried to find cover. But the only option was back out into the rain. What she found surprising was the fact that neither of the fillies did the same. There wasn't even the slightest flicker of fear on their faces.

"Gosh Star it's only Spike." said a bewildered Applebloom.

"Nah, it's ok Applebloom, I usually have that effect on ponies." Said the dragon. Star Dust saw that the dragon was very small, purple, with medium size green rounded spikes on his head, back, and short tail.

"Hey Spike," said Scootaloo casually, "have you seen Twilight?"

"Yeah, she's in the library," then he paused to look at Star with interest" Who's the new mare?"

"This is Star Dust," Sweetie Belle answered.

"Oh, another unicorn I see." Noted Spike "Come on in. I just made nachos."

As Star Dust entered the grand hall she gazed in awe. There were beautiful paintings and murals and tapestries. But most dazzling was the makeshift chandelier in the main room. It was made out of tree roots with beautiful crystals hanging down. Beneath this hanging piece of art, was a crystal table with 6 (crystal, what else?) thrones. Each had their own cutie mark on them. Star Dust wondered what they represented, but didn't get time as a white (similar to Sweetie Belle's coat) unicorn quickly strode in, using levitating spells to hoist a fine folded table cloth near the plate of nachos on the table.

The unicorn had a very well-coiffed and groomed dark purple mane. Star also noticed that her cutie mark, three slender diamonds, was the cutie mark on one of the 6 thrones.

Star Dust immediately bowed to the unicorn who just noticed them, hoping she didn't upset the higher status unicorn by not bowing in her presence (since she had done that as a child). The unicorn turned toward them with a puzzled look. Star assumed that the mare was insulted because Spike and the fillies weren't bowing to the unicorn.

"Umm… Star? What are you doing?" asked a very concerned and confused Scootaloo.

"I'm paying respect!" hissed Star urgently" And I suggest you do the same."

"By bowing to my stuck-up glamor pony sister?" Sweetie Belle asked with disgust and annoyance, "No Way!"

Star Dust slowly got up, confused and embarrassed.

The unicorn that Star now knew was Sweetie Belle's sister came over to them. To her left Star noticed that Spike had started drooling as if he were dreaming of something wonderful. Suddenly the unicorn shrieked in pure horror.

Spike, who jumped out his trance yelped "What is it Rarity? What's wrong?"

Star Dust sighed, ready to tell the unicorn that yes she forgot to brush her mane on the train this morning and no it was not a big deal, but before she could the unicorn (Rarity) pointed to Sweetie Belle with obvious disgust.

"Sweetie Belle!" she cried in a high-class English accent, "Why are you so… _dirty_?" Star noticed that Rarity clearly did not like saying those words.

The unicorn trotted very close to Sweetie Belle, who to Star Dust's amusement, had a very annoyed look on her small face.

Sweetie Belle sighed. "Scootaloo was running a bit late, so we got caught in the rain." She said matter-a-factly.

"Hmm… you might have to take a quick bath to make sure you don't track mud all over the castle..."

Applebloom and Scootaloo were looking pretty bored, so Star Dust fake coughed to get the two sisters out of their rant. As soon as she did Rarity whipped her head around.

"Oh! I'm so terribly sorry! Are you new around here?"

"Mm-hmm"

"Well, my name is Rarity, owner of Carousel Boutique and what might your name be?"

"My name is Star Dust and I'm moving from out of town here."

"Oh! Where-"

"UGHH! I'm BORED." Scootaloo shouted disapprovingly.

"Yeah, we told Star that we were gonna to find Twilight so she can get another of one of those scrolls…" said Applebloom

"Do you know where she is?" chimed in Sweetie Belle. But, before Rarity could answer Spike seemed to snap out of his boredom and answered with gusto.

"Oh yeah! Twilight told me to tell you that she was going to Fluttershy's to solve a small Parasprite problem at Sugar Cube Corner."  
Rarity gave a distressed groan. "I remember those horrible little beasts."

"I've read about those little bugs." recalled Star.

"So Twilight isn't here?" asked Applebloom.

"I'm sorry dears, you just missed her. What did you need her for?" replied Rarity.

"We told Star that we would find Twilight so she could get another one." said Sweetie Belle.

"Ah, I see… would you like some tea?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After taking a nice bubble bath, Star Dust took a visit to the large library the castle had. She had said her goodbye to the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Rarity, who had promised to walk them all home. Now, it was just her and Spike, (he was currently busy dusting off the book shelves). The rain was starting to let off, but Star was still shelving through the books.

Star took another book off the crystal shelves using her magic. This one however, had no title, but a large sun on the front.

"Hey Spike," inquired Star," what's this book about?"

The little dragon immediately ran over and explained to Star Dust about an exiled student of Princess Celestia who went to another world. He also explained how her original intentions were to come back with an army to take over Equestria. But, Princess Twilight and her friends in that world were able to stop her.

"Wait, do you mean _the_ Princess Twilight?" asked a very shocked Star Dust.

"Of course!" replied Spike, "This is _her_ castle!"

Star hoof-palmed herself in the forehead. She was sitting in the castle of Equestria's newest Princess! How could she have forgotten? ' _Well there was so much excitement with Scootaloo and meeting Rarity and Spike that I guess I just forgot'_ Star thought to herself.

After that, Star took special care of the books that she looked at. The rain had stopped, so Star Dust was packing up and taking one last look at the library. As she walked out, Spike caught up with her with a battered scroll in his claws.

"Hey! I found that Starswirl the Bearded scroll that you mentioned!" Spike shouted as he trotted over.

"Oh, um, thanks Spike." Star Dust said as she used magic to put the scroll up in her bag. "Bye"

Star began her trek to the local inn. She would have gone to Sugar Cube Corner, but it was getting late. Plus she was full from Spike's nachos. When she got there, she met a bright green earth pony with a cyan mane. She had a key for a cutiemark and the golden plaque on her desk showed that her name was Hiddenlight. Finally Star Dust settled into her room that was next to two noisy stallions with loud music.

Despite the shouting and yelling from next door, Star Dust fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Everything was surrounded in green mist. Young Star Dust could hear screams outside her bedroom. Her mother was outside her door fending off whatever it was with her blue magic, her yellow mane flapping wildly. Then, a shadow, no a mist, overtook her mother, stunning her with bright green magic. Her mother cried out and pain and slumped to the ground. The mist took a shape and walked inside toward the filly. Finally it turned solid. It was black, with dull green and blue armor and two bug like eyes. Star thought it was a bug at first. '_ Changeling _'_ _, that's what her father told her they were._

 _"_ _Bring this message to your father," it commanded it in a low abnormal voice to the young cowering filly," If he does not give the Queen what she wants, there will be_ _ **consequences**_ _."_

 _With that, the changeling flew out through the open window, but Star Dust's unconscious mother was suddenly enveloped in the bright green magic from before._

 _Star Dust yelped and tried to grab hold of the unicorn before she flew out the window with the changeling. She pulled, used her small magic, and even tried waking her mother up, but to no avail._

 _The green magic took her only mother out the window with a crying and screaming Star Dust at the window._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Star Dust woke up gasping and covered in sweat. 'It's only a nightmare' she tried thinking to herself. However, it was not only a dream, but a dark memory from her childhood that she thought she had forgotten. But nopony could ever forget something like that.

Star went to the bathroom to look at herself. She saw a bedraggled unicorn who needed sleep looking back at her in the reflection. She splashed water on her face to get the crazed look out of her face, only in vain. Star Dust went back in her bedroom and looked at the moon. It was about 3 in the morning. With a sigh Star returned to her bed, and fell back into sleep.

The next morning, Star Dust woke up bright and early, eager not to miss Ponyville's market day. She (along with everyone else) wanted to get the best deals before they were gone. Star hastily brushed her hair and grabbed her silk pouch of bits then rushed out the door, forgetting to lock the door.

She said a quick good morning to Hiddenlight and rushed out the door. Star Dust burst into a gallop to see if she could get to the market first. Celestia had just raised the sun, drenching the roads and waking households in shades of orange and purple.

When she finally got there, the sun had fully risen. However, Star's stomach growled with envy when she passed a small cart of apples. The sun caught the apples just right and made the apples sparkle. Star Dust's mouth began to water.

The pony who was running the cart turned around. The sort of muscular mare was an earth pony, with orange skin. Her blond mane and tail had ties at the ends. A western style hat resting on her head. She wore an apron that had three apples for a cutiemark.

"Well howdy partner," greeted the earth pony in a heavy country accent," what can I do for you today?"

"Umm…" Star Dust looked over all the apples in the cart," I will have three Golden Delicious Apples please."

"Sure can do!" said the mare as she selected the apples," that would be three bits."

Star Dust payed her fee and took the apples with her magic. She gladly bit into a juicy apple, scrumptious juice dribbled down her chin.

"Mm… this is **good**!" exclaimed Star.

"Grown right here in Sweet Apple Acres." Announced the orange pony, with obvious pride. Then she looked at Star with interest. "Well, now that I think about it, I don't think I've see you around these parts before."

"I just-"

"Star!"

Star recognized that voice. Applebloom galloped onto the scene, her gigantic bow flapping in the breeze. The young filly looked as if she just ran a marathon. Her bright red mane wasn't brushed and her bow sagged more than usual. ' _Mornings,_ ' thought Star ' _they aren't good to anypony_ '

"Good morning Applebloom" greeted Star Dust.

"Applebloom," cut in the orange mare sternly," Do you know this pony?"

"Of course I do sis." Replied Applebloom. That's when Star finally connected the dots.

"You two are sisters!" Star Dust suddenly thought out loud without meaning to.

"Applebloom, come over here right _now_ " commanded Applebloom's sister. Applebloom obeyed and in the next moment, both were whispering behind the apple cart. Star Dust continued snacking on her apple while they bickered. She didn't want to eavesdrop, but she did here snippets of their conversation.

"Applebloom what did I tell you about talkin' to strangers?..."

"Star's not a stranger…Scootaloo-"

"I don't care what Scootaloo did… you need to listen…"

"I'm not a baby anymore!"

Star heard the mare sigh, apparently given up. The orange pony and Applebloom both turned to look at her.

"Well….er… it sure is nice to meet you um…"

"Star Dust," Star corrected, "but you can call me Star."

"My name is Applejack and I see you already know my sister Applebloom."

"So… how did you come to farm such wonderful apples?"

"Ah shucks," said Applejack who even blushed a little bit, "Well, it all started with good ol' Granny Smith…"

 **Sorry if Applejack's accent is too thick : (**

 **But, I did my best ; )**

 **Thanks for all the moral support! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Applejack then launched a long, but interesting story about how her family was there when Ponyville was officially founded. As Applejack talked, Star Dust could tell she was proud to call herself an Apple.

At the end of the story, Star clomped her hooves on the ground, applauding the country pony.

"Wow! That was a great story Applejack!"

"Thanks Star"

"Well, I should probably get going…" said Star Dust as she got up on all fours and stretched. She used magic to place her money pouch on her back. When she said her goodbye, Applejack stopped her at the last second.

"Hey have you met Pinkie Pie yet?"

"Not that I know of" replied Star

"Well you will soon-"

"Yeah! Pinkie Pie knows _everybody!_ " chimed in Applebloom.

"I guess I'll meet her soon then" said Star.

After that encounter, Star Dust continued her walk throughout the marketplace. She saw many different items for sale. She even saw an aqua green unicorn with the same color mane (but with white accents) selling a weird cloth that she called _pants_. Even with all the strange items on sale, Star did manage to buy a few toiletries and a cool Discord lamp.

Star Dust checked the town clock. It was about noon. ' _Should probably go to the hotel to drop off my stuff_ ' Star thought cheerfully. She made her way across town, stopping only to grab another delicious apple from Applejack's cart. She ate it all the way to the core. But when she made it to her room, she dropped the eaten core.

Her room was ransacked. The sofa and the one chair was turned over. Her bags were opened and turned inside-out. Even her blanket was on the floor. Star Dust just gaped at the room. Then, sudden realization hit her.

"The scroll!" she cried," Where's the scroll?"

 _"_ _Until I come back sweetie," said Star Dust's father," you need to keep this scroll safe. You mustn't let_ _ **anypony**_ _see it. Even your best friends. Ok?"_

 _"_ _Ok Daddy" replied young Star Dust. She used her weak magic to obtain the scroll from the light blue unicorn in front of her. His dark brown mane swished on the Canterlot balcony._

 _Star Dust's father bent down and looked her in the eye. "Star Dust, if I don't come back with your mother, I need you to stay_ _ **safe**_ _."_

 _"_ _Of course I will Daddy!" said the filly confidently, "I'll even the keep the scroll safe forever and ever!"_

 _"_ _That's my little dipper." Her father spoke with admiration. Then he galloped off, with little Star Dust waving goodbye…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Star Dust raced down to the lobby as soon as she made sure the scroll wasn't in her room. Hiddenlight was at her desk reading a novel. When Star was closer she saw that the book was about the Changeling invasion. Star Dust stomped up to the desk and romped on the desk to get the earth pony's attention.

"Have you seen anypony go in my room?" Star Dust demanded. Hiddenlight shrugged. ' _That pony is always so quiet._ ' Thought Star Dust when she suddenly remembered her bit pouch. She scrounged around a bit and pulled out the yellowed parchment. The blue seal still had the yellow shooting star she remembered as a child. She sighed with relief, she didn't lose it after all. Star noticed that Hiddenlight was looking at the scroll with interest. Remembering to keep the scroll a secret, Star hastily put the scroll away. Then raced off to find the police office.

Officer Silver Cuffs was a young light grey pegasus stallion with a short blue mane and tail (with streaks of dark grey mixed in).His muzzle had many different color sprinkles everywhere and even in his mane. He immediately snapped to attention, flaring his wings in surprise, when Star walked in. He even tried to hide the donut box. ' _A little too late for that_ ' thought Star Dust, a little annoyed.

"Erm- what can I do for you miss?" stammered the officer.

Star Dust then reported about her ransacked room. While she talked, the pegasus jotted down quick notes. But, when she mentioned what hotel she was in, he put up a hoof.

"Wait, what hotel were you in?" he asked" Or what is the owner's name?" He turned to a large book on top of his wood desk. Star could not remember the name of the inn, but relayed Hiddenlight's name to the officer.

"Hmm...Hiddenlight…" he muttered while flipping through the book. Silver Cuffs suddenly looked up at her quizzical expression. "Oh! This is the Ponyville Log of Businesses. This shows every business in Ponyville and the owners. But, this _Hiddenlight_ isn't anywhere on this list. Maybe you mean another pony?"

"What! Wait a minute…" Star Dust snagged the large book with her magic and flipped through the many pages of the huge book, looking for the address of the inn she had _just_ stayed in. When she found it, however, she gasped in surprise.

"The inn has been closed for _five years_!"

Star Dust just stared at the book for a long time, too in shock to register the fact. Until Silver Cuffs broke the silence.

"Ummm, Miss? Are you ok?"

Star snapped out her daze, realizing what was happening. "I need to go. Thank you for all the help officer."

"It was no problem! Hope to see you around town!"

Star Dust raced back to the inn, in hopes of asking Hiddenlight why the inn was supposed to be closed. As soon as she got there, she skidded to a stop.

"It's closed down?!" Star yelled. She was so loud, she thought even Celestia could hear her.

"Well of course it is Darling. That inn has been closed for nearly _five years_. Could use a touch up though."

Star recognized that accent. She spun around to see Rarity looking up at inn with interest. What Star Dust also noticed is that she was not alone. There was a light yellow pegasus next to Rarity with large saddle bags. She had long light pink hair and three butterflies for a cutiemark. Just by watching her, Star was able to tell she was timid.

"Maybe some lace will do…" Rarity continued, not noticing Star Dust anymore. The pony next to her tapped her lightly on the shoulder and pointed to Star. Star Dust waved for good measure.

"Oh! Sorry Dear, I get like that sometimes." She chuckled, as if she made a funny joke. "Anyhoo, this is my dear friend Fluttershy." Rarity gestured to the pegasus, who waved gently. "We were just getting some material for my shop…" Star Dust stopped listening. Her eyes fell quickly to Fluttershy's cutiemark. ' _Three butterflies…three butterflies! Where have I seen three butterflies?_ '

"Oh!" Star exclaimed.

"Hm?" Rarity did not look pleased to be interrupted.

"Your cutiemark!" Star sputtered, pointing at Fluttershy. The yellow mare yelped and tried to hide her cutiemark.

"What about it?" asked Fluttershy, not looking Star Dust in the eye.

Star looked at Rarity. "Her cutiemark was on one the thrones in castle!"


End file.
